There's No Feelings There
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Megan's angry that Peter could even think that she still has feelings for Todd. How could he think that? Spoilers for 1.09 "Broken Home"
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've decided to give writing multi-chaptered stories for some of my pairings a shot and this is one that hit me after watching 1.09 "Broken Home" when Megan finds out about Kate and Todd's relationship. The rating my increase in later chapters...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[There's No Feelings There]<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch with a glass of red wine in her hands, Megan found herself massaging her forehead as she analysed everything that had happened around her recently. Todd was sleeping with Kate. No, scrap that. It had to be more than sleeping with each other because Todd had deemed it special enough to tell Lacey and Megan doubted he'd risk their daughter's happiness with just a fling. Kate, however, was the exact same as Megan though. Both of them were career driven women and she couldn't understand how her marriage had failed on that premise, along with many others, but yet he was prepared to start another relationship with a woman that had the same priorities.<p>

Running her hands through her ginger hair, she sighed as she took a sip of the red wine and remembered how delighted Lacey had been at the prospect of her two parents getting back together again. Lacey, during their five year split, had never given any indication towards feeling the need to have her parents back together again. Megan had always assumed that Lacey had agreed with both her parents that they were better off without each other because neither of them could be in the same room long enough without one of them snapping and saying something bitter. Their relationship, as strained as it still was, had got better since their divorce and that was simply because Megan was determined to have an active part in her daughter's upbringing and she needed to be on Todd's good side for this to happen.

"Why?" She growled out to the empty apartment. "Why did he decide now that he needed a new bed partner? Why did he decide to pick my boss?" These had been the questions running through her mind all day and no one, except from her twelve year old daughter, had understood how damned awkward this situation was on her. She, however, had just wished that Peter had understood. As much as it irked her, she'd slowly started getting used to Peter always being on her case about her issues and by being there to help her face them but today he'd... She shook her head as she realised she couldn't pinpoint what Peter's issue had been today.

Through all the time they'd been working together, Peter should have been clearly aware of how little romantic feelings Megan had left towards Todd. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with him for longer than a couple of minutes and just mentioning his name was enough to cause her to go into one of her moods. How could he dare think she still had feelings for him? How could he... he, of all people... believe that she had feelings for her ex-husband? A man that had no time or patience for her and didn't understand a single part of her. Seriously, Megan found herself wondering why she'd marry him in the first days. He'd probably be one of her biggest mistakes if it weren't for the fact she'd got Lacey out of the deal.

"He's son of a..." She stopped as she shook her head, her smile slowly fading as she realised that Peter had no right to ask her about how he felt towards Todd because she thought he'd be able to realise that her feelings now belonged to someone else. Sure, she didn't make it obvious but it was entirely obvious that they didn't belong to Todd. Sighing, she took another drink of her wine as she realised that after all these months of their friendship, she should feel brave enough to tell him that the reason she no longer had feelings for Todd was because she'd fallen in love with him.

Peter Dunlop was the first, and probably only, person to ever really understand her. He saw past the cold, snippy persona that she put across whenever anyone tried to get close. It had been through Peter's friendship that she'd slowly started to open up to people, as little as she had. It was thanks to Peter, and even though she'd never tell him this, that she now had a relationship with Lacey that wasn't like the one she'd shared with her own mother at that age. Peter was the one to be standing there beside her when they were about to get into trouble, the one to tell her that what she'd done had been completely irrational and not fair, the one to pull her up on her actions that she needed to apologise for and the one to help her when her Parathesia acted up. Even though he was always the first one to get the brunt of her anger, next to Ethan, he was always the one there with that silly grin on his face making her realise that she couldn't chase him away.

And that, she realised, was why she'd been so angry when he'd demanded to know if she still had feelings for her ex-husband even though Peter had no reason to realise that she didn't have feelings for him any more because she'd moved on. Yes, Peter was right. It had been five years and yes, at first she'd grieved for the love they'd once shared but she'd moved on from Todd years ago. Draining the remnants from her glass, she rose from her seat on the couch and started towards the kitchen when she heard a knock at her front door.

Glancing at the small gold watch on her wrist, she raised an eyebrow in question of who could be calling at this time of night without having phoned first. Placing the glass down at the table, she took a few cautious steps to the door before opening it and found herself groaning when she saw who was stood there.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO BE CONTINUED: I was supposed to have them screaming at this point but decided that after the actual screaming match in the office, this one should be calm and controlled.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. Spoilers for 1.09 "Broken Home"**

* * *

><p><em>Glancing at the small gold watch on her wrist, she raised an eyebrow in question of who could be calling at this time of night without having phoned first. Placing the glass down at the table, she took a few cautious steps to the door before opening it and found herself groaning when she saw who was stood there. <em>

Standing in front of her, holding a bottle of red wine, was her boss and the reason behind her battle of emotions, Dr. Kate Murphy. She was wearing the same dress as she'd been wearing early causing Megan to wonder whether she'd came here straight from work or had she spent time at Todd's before coming over. Deciding not to focus on that, she forced a smile and looked at the woman. "What are you doing here?" She demanded to know while debating whether or not she could get into trouble for slamming the door shut in her boss' face. Technically, they weren't at work so nothing that could happen here would have an affect but she realised that Kate would be in a mood with her tomorrow.

"Megan," Kate said walking into the apartment without an invitation and moved into the open kitchen, "we have to work together and I can't have you constantly ignoring me nor can we speak at the office because someone is constantly walking in." Her blonde head shook as she thought back how to every time they got into a fight, Ethan – it was _always _Ethan – happened to walk into the office and stand there with an awkward look on his face before pointing out the obvious fact that he'd walked in on something. "We need to sort this out."

"And what, Kate, is this?" Megan asked as she moved into the kitchen and grabbed another glass, holding it out to Kate. It was obvious that Kate was determined to have this conversation so Megan had best hear her out before demanding for her to leave. "What exactly do you have to say to me that we didn't cover this afternoon in the office?"

"I didn't do this to hurt you, Megan." Kate asked as she poured herself a glass of wine that Megan had opened earlier, her hand reaching out for the empty glass still in Megan's hand and re-filling it also before looking over at the woman. "It just happened. Things like that just happen, Megan." Kate pointed out as she took a swig of the wine and nodded her head in approval before looking back at the woman, worried that she was being so quiet. "Megan?"

"Kate, I don't know what you want me to say." Megan simply explained with the slight shrug of her right shoulder. "Do you want me to say that I'm okay with this relationship? That you have my blessing? My approval?" She demanded to know, her voice raising even though she had no intention of turning this into a shouting match like it had been earlier in her office and she tried to centre herself before focusing back on Kate.

"I didn't think we'd need your approval, Megan. Todd and yourself have been divorced for five years and that's a long time," Kate pointed out calmly as she moved to sit down on one of the stools at the kitchen island and looked over at the other woman. "I just don't understand. If you loved him so much, why didn't you fight harder for him back then?" Megan stared at the woman before bursting into fits of laughter.

Why did this keep returning to her feelings for Todd? Why did everyone think she was still in love with her ex-husband? Did they not realise that she could have refused to sign the divorce papers? Could have made Todd realise five years ago that their marriage was worth saving? Sighing, she followed Kate in sitting down on one of the stools and laughing as she shook her head. "Kate, I don't have feelings for Todd. I couldn't care less about the man. You know I only have anything to do with him because of Lacey," and as harsh as that statement was, she knew it was true. If it had just been about Todd and Megan then their relationship would have dissipated many years before and they'd have never even thought of remaining civil. "I'm sure there was feelings there to start with but..." She shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the glass.

She couldn't believe that she, Megan Hunt, was sat having a glass of wine with another living person and talking about her problems. Taking a drink of the wine, she wished she'd had this back when her relationship with Todd had come to an end, when she'd had an accident or when she'd made her mistake and ended up leaving her career. Even though it was her boss and not someone she could qualify as a close friend, Megan could literally feel the weight lifting from her shoulders as she admitted that she had no feelings for her ex-husband any more.

"So if there are no feelings," Kate pondered out loud, "so why are you so angry?"

It was a good question. A question she should have answered straight away so that no one would have spent all day assuming that she was madly in love with her ex-husband still. "Because, Kate, you didn't tell me." She said with a simple shrug of her shoulders as she repeated what she'd said that afternoon. "I just wish you'd have had the common decency to tell me that you were with him." As Kate opened her mouth, Megan raised her hand. "I know. You didn't know what it was and you assumed it was a little bit of fun but if it was..." Running her hand through her hair, she laughed. "Did you know Lacey thought that her father and I were going to be getting back together because she knew that the late night calls to her father was from the office?"

And that's when it hit Kate. The real reason why Megan was angry. Lacey's hopes had got lifted, like any typical twelve year old girls would, at the thought of her parents finally seeing sense and deciding to give their marriage another go. She would have a family again and there would be no tension. It was obvious that Lacey had accosted Megan when she was unprepared and she'd had no argument or no idea what to say. If they'd have prepared Megan, she'd have known about Lacey's enquiries or thoughts.

"We shouldn't have spoke to each from the office but it's the only place you ever find us, Megan."

"You have a cell phone," the woman barked out before taking a deep breath and sighing. "I'm sorry." Smiling, she looked over at Kate. "I'm happy for Todd, Kate. I know that you're an amazing woman and he's lucky to have you in his life. You'll also be a great role model for Lacey. She'll have two strong females in her life then," this last bit was said with less enthusiasm as she processed the thought that she'd now need to share Lacey with the other woman but at the same time, she didn't mind. She could already imagine them having girls days out where they shopped or just went out for dinner. It would be fun for Lacey to finally have that in her life.

"So you sure you're okay about Todd and I?"

"Kate, I promise you. There's no feelings there at all." She insisted with a smile before laughing. "I actually can't believe everyone kept thinking that was the reason for my mood."

"And by everyone," Kate treaded carefully not knowing if Megan would allow her close enough to ask this, "you mean, Peter?"

Megan's smile stilled as she looked over at the woman and realised that Kate was also good at the whole medical examiner turned detective scenario that Megan had going on. Looking down at the glass, she ran her fingers up and down the stem before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what you're trying to get at, Kate. I don't give the slightest care what Peter thinks. If he thinks I'm in love with Todd then that's his issue," she pointed out taking a drink of her wine before smiling as Kate threw her a knowing look. "What's that look for?"

Kate couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She knew that Megan did care what Peter thought about her feelings towards Todd but she was just too damned stubborn to admit it out loud. Everyone in the office knew that the two of them had been dancing around each other for months. It was thanks to Peter that the people in their officer could finally work with Megan because he'd managed to make her realise that having social skills was a key characteristic in life. They also knew that neither of them would make the first move. There was actually an office pool going around as to when the two of them would get together. Most of the officer had already flunked out and the only person who had bet on it never happening was Bud because he didn't think Megan would ever open her eyes wide enough to see it.

"Megan, it's been five years." Kate started debating how many people had said this sentence to her today, "do you not think it's time you moved on also and started your own new love story." She pointed out with a tilt of her head, studying the array of emotions that flashed across Megan's face causing her to chuckle as she saw the confusion. "Oh Megan, you're so clever when it comes to the dead." Kate said with a note of affection in her tone causing Megan to smile.

"People will start thinking we're friends, Kate, if they find out about this." Megan laughed as she knew exactly what Kate was talking about but she didn't know if she could talk to the woman about that yet. "Thank you for coming over, Kate. I would have continued to be a bitch in the office and that's not fair. On anyone." She admitted as she looked down at the glass.

"Oh I think Peter would have made you see sense eventually," Kate pointedly added in with a smile before nodding her head as Megan glared at her but didn't comment like Kate had intended. Kate just smiled as she drained her glass of wine and smiled at Megan. "Okay. So if you're going to evade the conversation, let's just have a glass of wine." Megan just laughed as she too drained her glass and grabbed hold of the bottle so they could re-fill. Drinking rather than talking seemed like a good plan for Megan at the minute.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a little update just to let you all know that I'm alive and still writing. Sadly, however, it's assignment period so there's just so much to do and so little time! Thankfully, it all ends on Friday and due to all my belongings already being in storage for the summer (cries!) I have none of my belongings so writing will be my main focus! So keep an eye out and chapter four might be out for the weekend! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p>For the first time in weeks, this was the first day that they didn't have a case and Megan appreciated the time to sit in her office and catch up with the mountains of paperwork that had arrived on her desk recently. Usually, back at her old job, the paperwork would have been done the minute the surgery had been completed so that everything was in tip top order. Now, however, due to her attempting to lessen her workaholic ways, she didn't mind excusing herself from an evening of more work by going to socialise with someone or even just have a night to herself. The extra time had come in really handy now that she was starting to form a relationship with Lacey once again.<p>

"Dr Hunt," looking up, she saw Ethan standing at her doorway and forced herself to smile. Despite never saying it to him and giving him a hard time, Megan saw something in Ethan and knew that he was going to be an amazing medical examiner one day rather than just her assistant. "I was just wondering if you wanted to..." He stopped talking slightly and she couldn't help but be amused as she noticed that he was nervous. "Would you like to go out for a bite to eat? It's nearly lunch time and I'm hungry and I'm sure you are..."

"Ethan," she said and was about to refuse when she noticed that Peter was moving towards her office. Even though she'd heard Kate's message the night before loud and clear, she was still doing all she could to avoid him today so she smiled at Ethan. "Lunch would be fabulous," she said closing the yellow file she'd been holding before standing up, reaching out for her designer handbag and moving around her desk. "Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Well there's the new..."

"Are you going somewhere?" Peter asked as he moved into her office, not bothering to knock because Ethan was obviously propping the door open with his gangly height, and studied her grabbing her belongings. "Do we have a case?" He said reaching into his pocket to get his phone, checking it for any messages before throwing her another look.

Megan couldn't help but smile at the assumption as she lifted her coat, folding it over her arm and standing in front of Peter. "No actually. Ethan and I are going out for lunch, Peter. Despite popular belief, I can socialise with people that I work with," and before he had chance to snort or comment back, she'd started out of the office with a flustered Ethan chasing after her. "Ethan, we're going out for lunch than you might want to remove your white coat." She pointed out calmly even though she felt the familiar sensation in her hand that had her clenching her fingers, attempting to relax them. She heard Ethan make a noise of agreement before he disappeared from behind her.

"Are you avoiding me?" Turning round, she found herself standing toe to toe with Peter.

"And why, Peter, would I be avoiding you?" She asked running her hand through her auburn hair, even if it was only to distract her from the sensation in her hands, before smiling at him. "Some would say that was a suspicious conscience you have."

"So you're not avoiding me?" He attempted to clarify avoiding her question because, truthfully, he had no idea why she would be avoiding him. Peter realised that he'd annoyed her with his stupid statement about her still having feelings for Todd but, at the time, it had made sense! She was acting like a school girl that had just found out her best friend was dating the boy she loved. It was a fair assumption to make and he hadn't realised that it would annoy her as much as it had. She'd actually looked like she'd have attacked him with a scalpel.

"No, Peter. I am not avoiding you. We just happen to be without a case so therefore I don't need to spend time with you, okay?" With each word, she got more snappy and she realised that it was unfair to him because she was avoiding him but not for the reason that he believed. She couldn't admit to him that she was avoiding him because he was so damned obtuse towards the fact that the reason she was so angry at him was because he wasn't aware of her feelings for him. Smiling at him, she shook her head. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just going to break from paper work and have a bite to eat with Ethan."

"You're more than welcome to join us, Peter?" Ethan said coming up behind Megan, his white coat gone and his clothes straightened up. Peter just shook his head before moving away again, his head bowed and Megan couldn't help but look after him before moving towards the elevator. "So..." Ethan said as the doors closed, his fingertips fiddling with the point of his tie as he tried to tip toe around the point, "are you avoiding him?"

Standing silently, Megan looked at the jacket over her arm before sighing. How come all of a sudden people had learnt about her emotional breakdown over Kate and Todd so they believed she'd want to talk about everything little thing in her life? She had to credit Ethan for his bravery though because usually he would avoid having conversations with her, especially ones as emotive as the one he was approaching now. "It's nothing. It's just his mind playing tricks on him. Does he really expect me to wait for him to come and ask me for a lunch invitation?"

"Well usually you do go to lunch with Peter." Ethan pointed out softly. He had only asked because he knew that it was slowly getting nearer to their lunch break and Peter hadn't been around all day so he hadn't wanted her skipping her lunch. He'd seen her do it before and he knew that she believed that no one in the office cared about her well-being but he did. He admired Megan and everything she stood for. "I think evasion isn't the best tactic here."

"Excuse me?"

The tone of her voice caused him to fluster as he turned to look at her, his hands now rubbing against his shirt as if the palms were sweaty and his eyes wide as if afraid that she was going to hurt him. Deciding to be brave, he continued. "Megan, I think you're fantastic at talking for the dead but when it comes to the living..."

"I'm useless," she finished off. "Yes, I have been told this on several occasions." She mused thinking that it had to be true when several people were mentioning it to her. However, all she could think about was that it was Peter that said it first to her. "Ethan, are you one to talk?" She teased lightly before nodding her head as they moved out of the elevator and started towards the sidewalk. "I'm sorry." Looking over at him, she smiled. "Thank you for getting me out of the office, Ethan, it was most definitely a break that I needed."

"When we get back, you'll have to talk to him because he looked slightly off when you said you were going to lunch with me and," Ethan looked behind him, "I don't want Peter thinking death thoughts about me, okay?" Megan just laughed as she nodded her head, stating that she doubted Peter was that trivial but couldn't help but feel slightly happy that Peter had looked 'off' at the idea of her going to lunch with Ethan. Maybe that meant he felt the same? Or at least felt something, even if it wasn't the same emotions. She knew that she needed to talk to him eventually because they couldn't be awkward together when they were on a case. It wasn't professional. Cursing everyone that had mentioned something, she followed Ethan towards one of the side streets where the restaurant was.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know it's been a while but I've had work and assignments to write, annoying I know. Now that I'm free from that hell, I'm here to write and shall hopefully have only one or two more chapters of this to go!**

* * *

><p>No matter what she said to him, Peter knew that she was avoiding him and he was sick of it. He knew that he had pissed her off with his statement about still being in love with her ex-husband, Todd, but he could not understand why else she would be so mad about Kate sleeping with him. Seriously, it had been five years since their divorce so surely she expected him to have moved on?<p>

Grabbing hold of a coffee mug, he slammed it down on the counter as a method to vent his frustration before grabbing hold of the coffee. "I will charge you for any damage done in here, Peter." Kate's teasing voice sounded from behind him causing him to whip round, coffee splashing over the side of his mug onto his shirt causing him to curse. She just smiled as she grabbed hold of a towel and moved towards him.

"Thanks," he mumbled sheepishly, as he accepted the towel and dabbed at his shirt.

"You rarely lose your cool, Peter." His boss pointed out as she poured herself a cup of coffee before learning on the counter, next to him. "And when you do, I can always find the route of the anger in one impossible medical examiner."

Chuckling, he nodded his head. "Are you sure Megan isn't turning you into a Nancy Drew too, Kate?" This caused her to smile too as she nodded her head, her face turning to look at him. "Is your relationship with Todd worth the wrath of Megan?"

"It's not a relationship, Peter. It wasn't meant to be anything but…" Kate sighed. How could they have been stupid enough to phone each other at the office? Poor little Lainey must have been over the moon when she realised her parents had finally got over their differences and were making a second go of their relationship. "We were foolish and didn't cover our tracks."

"So it was meant to be a seedy sexual affair?"

"No!" Kate gasped at the suggestion, glaring at Peter in shock for having suggesting she could do such a thing. Despite their positions in the lab, Kate had always found it easy to talk to Peter and he knew the right steps to get her talking too. Grinning, she shook her head at his face. "Yes, okay. It could have eventually been a relationship but now everything has been forced out into the open."

His anger had disappeared now as he looked at Kate, saw the confusion etched on her face and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, Kate. Things will turn out alright."

"Yes but Megan has now gone back to step one with me and will think I want to replace her as Lainey's mother and I don't have the patience to deal with petty cat fights, or everyone taking sides."

"Switzerland," he joked again, meaning that he was neutral in the argument even though it seemed he had pissed off his partner more than he had pissed off his boss.

"And that's not how she sees it, is it?"

"She'll just need to get over it."

"Megan Hunt doesn't simply get over things, Peter. She runs from them." Kate pointed out before turning to look at him. "Do you understand why she's mad at you?"

"Because I've made her realise that she was still in love with Todd?"

Kate stared at him with wide her eyes, her jaw slightly ajar in shock as she heard the man's sentence. Was that really what he believed? How could man who was such a good detective be so damned blind to everything around him? Shaking her head, she bit back a laugh as she reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"Peter, I admire you. I think you're one of the best medical detectives we have but at the same time, you're incredibly stupid." She laughed. "You'll work it out soon enough." Kate promised finishing her mug of coffee and placing it in the dishwasher. "And I hope you do it before it's too late and you've completely alienated her."

"Work out…" but Kate had already left the break room.

Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. They wanted him to be able to understand Megan Hunt? Damn, he didn't even think she understood herself at times! The woman was a law unto herself. Raking his hand through his blonde hair, he took a drink of his now cool coffee and glared out into the empty room. His thoughts had gone silent, and he wasn't sure if he liked that fact.

This, however, didn't last for long as the elevator doors pinged indicating that someone was either getting off or on and he heard her laugh; the warm throaty laugh that made him always made him smile; and watched as she walked past the window, Ethan's arms waving enthusiastically as he shared another story with her.

What confused him more than Megan's laughter with the young doctor was the fact that he felt like punching the man for taking Megan out for dinner when it was _his_ job to do that. He felt like he'd overcome Everest when she had first agreed to leave the office and go eat lunch with him, a feat that only he had achieved, but now she was going out to eat with Ethan. Ethan? Why would she be going out to eat with Ethan? Was his chat really that more impressive than she would get from him?

Closing his eyes again, he laughed as he realised that he was jealous of the lanky doctor. Jealous. He could not believe it. Why would he be jealous? He had no reason to be unless… No, that wasn't a thought he had ever experienced. But it had to be the truth. It all made sense. He was pissed at Megan for being angry with Kate because he thought that meant she was still in love with Todd, which was a fact that would not best please him, and was close to punching Ethan because he had spent a precious few moments that he would usually get to see Megan, not Dr. Hunt.

Now he understood why he was being an idiot and moody, but why was she?


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into the haven of her apartment, Megan Hunt let out a sigh of relief at the thought of having made it through another day of ignoring everything around her – as well as bonding with her colleagues because it was time she started doing that.

Surprise was an understatement to how she'd felt when Ethan had asked her to join him for lunch that afternoon. She had often assumed that Ethan was somewhat terrified of her because of the amount of times he started to stammer or fidget whenever she was around him. Megan suspected that eventually it would be Ethan who would be the one to stand toe-to-toe with her about a case but for now she enjoyed the relationship they had; that of a mentor and mentee.

Their lunch had been enjoyable. They had shared a light conversation, never once bringing up the office or the case even though she sometimes felt like she should have or even could have. She had walked away feeling as if they had been best friends for years rather than just colleagues newly venturing into the path of friendship. It had been great, and an event that she would make sure would happen again.

With a warm smile on her face, she left her bag by the front door in habit – one too many late night calls and dashing around trying to remember where she'd left it – and headed into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

Just as she was about to open the fridge there was a knock at her door and her smile widened. "Kate, this will be two nights in a row." She laughed as she unlocked the door. "People will start to think that we're..." the sentence died on her lips as she opened the door not to reveal the blonde medical chief but instead her blonde haired partner.

"I think you were going to say friends?" Peter supplied for her with one of his signature grins as he lazily leant against her door, as if he had no cares in the world. "Seriously they would but I'm sure it's about time you made some."

Deciding to ignore his comment, she demanded, "What are you doing here?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him for having thought that he could just arrive at her front door after the way he had been acting with her recently. It was one thing to get in her face about Todd but it was out of line stating that the only time she would ever leave the office with Ethan would be if they had a case. "Do we have a case?" She decided to throw his words back in his face.

Grinning, showing that her attitude did not deter him, he just nodded his head. "Why? Surely that's not the only time we can be together in a room, is it?"

"And yet it was the only reason for Ethan and me to be together," she pointed out to him, not wanting to cave to her anger but she knew that their attitudes were both childish and silly. They were acting like two high school children who had fallen out over a friend.

"Well yeah," he shrugged sheepishly before sighing. "Megan, you've got to understand that you aren't the easiest person to deal with and I thought that young Ethan was terrified of you so to see you leaving with Ethan wasn't something that I could comprehend but think that we had a case."

Rolling her eyes, she reached out for the door. "Goodnight Peter," she started to shut the door deciding that she had definitely heard enough of his rambles.

Slamming his hand on the door, he prevented it from shutting as he glared back with her – his eyes glinting with determination. "Fine," he ground out. "You want the truth? I was jealous."

She stared at him for a second before shaking her head. "You were jealous of Ethan?"

"Yes. And I was jealous of Todd too."

The confusion hit her at that statement. "Todd?" She mumbled as she stared at him, her brow knitted together with confusion. "Why the hell would you be jealous of Todd?"

"Because you were so wound up that he was sleeping with Kate," Peter explained as he took a step towards her. "I saw that fiery glint in your eye that only ever appears when you're really passionate about something and I assumed it was because you were still in love with your ex-husband!"

"You..." She opened and closed her mouth, struggling to form any coherent sentences at the accusations he was throwing at her. The idea of her being in love with Todd was ludicrous. She did not even think that she had been in love with him during the last year or so of their marriage so she definitely did not feel love towards him now. It was laughable. Actually, she thought if it was not for the fact that she was so shell shocked then she would have laughed at the idea. "And just why would it be any of your concern if I was in love with my ex-husband?"

"Megan," he whispered shaking his head as he cupped her cheek with his hand, stealing her breath away as she realised how close he had actually got to her. "It would be my concern because I want you to be in love with me."

Feeling herself gravitating towards him, she could not help but smile as she shook her head at him. "You can't want that, Peter. I do nothing but annoy you and you do nothing but tease and..."

"Haven't you ever heard that people tease each other when they're in the love?"

"Love is a strong word to label this with,"

"And it's the truth so stop trying to wriggle out of it. Don't be afraid for once, Megan. Leap." She looked up at him and for the first time since her relationship had patched up with Lacey she could fill her eyes filling with stinging tears. Leaping was easy to talk about but not something she thought she could do as easily as he predicted for her. She had been through all this before and she had been the one burnt at the end.

"I want to leap but..." She stopped talking and realised that Kate was right. It had been five years. Five long years since her divorce with Todd. She finally had a better relationship with her daughter so why was it not time to start working on her love life? "Will you be there to hold my hand through all the mess ups and forgotten lunch dates because I'm working?"

"Megan," he laughed, "I'll be working right there next to you so I think I can work with that." He smiled as he took hold of her hand. "Are we leaping?"

"Together." She promised with a smile before leaning into him, their lips pressing together in their first kiss and she could not help but smile into it as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor. They were too old for this kind of behaviour but she could not help but giggle as she broke the kiss and raked her hand through his blonde hair. Just as they were about to join lips again for a second kiss, their mobiles started to ring.

"It seems that we're about to experience our first moment being disturbed by a case," Peter grumbled before flipping his phone open. "Dunlop," he answered taking hold of her hand as she answered, "Hunt" into her mobile. She just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

So is this a little rushed? I've been away from fanfiction for a good couple of months and now I'm terrified that my writing has literally got rusty! I'm hoping that writing again will get me back into the swing of things. Especially seeing as we're sixteen days away from NaNo (anyone doing that this year?). I'm not sure if this will be the end or if you'll get an epilogue (let me know what you think!). Hopefully I'll be back with more PeterxMegan soon!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE 1

Readers and fellow writers,

I write this little authors note seeking your help.

The author that writes under the penname "SweetUnknown" has been plagiarised and not just on fictionpress. Oh no, the person that stole her work has published the work under her name and even though we're fighting to get it unpublished we need to start at the very beginning and that's stopping people being able to copy and paste our works. Fictionpress needs to make it difficult for people to copy and paste our work before people no longer feel safe sharing their works on the website that we love.

So as a writer or as a reader, I plead with you to help us by signing this petition that states we want the copy and paste option removing from fictionpress. Let's take a stand against plagiarism!

All you have to do is sign your penname on the petition form at the bottom of my profile.

I thank you for reading this (please do not lynch me for having not updated! Updates will be up soon!) and I hope you all had amazing Christmas' and a sensational New Year's celebration! Let's hope 2013 is our year!

Helen xo


End file.
